


Moonlit Chariot

by xRaevyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, F/F, Shiny Chariot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaevyn/pseuds/xRaevyn
Summary: Chariot is crowned Moonlit Witch and Croix is super supportive





	Moonlit Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend of mine's birthday but I decided to post it here as well.

“And what a spectacular performance from Luna Nova’s Star pupil, Croix Meridies!” The announcer shouted as the crowds went wild. Croix watched the faces around her, some familiar, some not, all cheering for her. She didn’t see any need to. She had only done what Woodward had asked of her, produce a map of the stars, tell stories through constellations. It was nothing flashy. Nothing worth standing ovation. Her team mates sure thought differently though. Each giving her praise she felt was undeserved. As the cheers died down and the excitement was mellowed out, she turned to exit.

Croix had just stepped off the stage, behind the curtain, when she made eye contact with Chariot as her group appeared, dressed in robes draped over their ceremonial uniforms. There was glint in Chariot’s eye, a spark that Croix had only seen faintly before, one filled with determination, the kind the Samhain Festival was meant to ignite in students who just didn’t care. Not like Croix did. Not like Chariot did. But no one could really be compared to their friendly rivalry.

“You nervous?” Croix asked.

“Never,” Chariot grinned back. She walked up the steps, leaning in to whisper in Croix’s ear. “Watch me.”

“Don’t worry,” Croix whispered back. “I will.”

Croix weaved her way through the acts in transit, drowning out the general compliments with a smile and a nod, ultimately inattentive to the words coming out of anyone’s mouth as she made her way around the stage props and students to the general seating. However, just as she rounded the corner, one voice in particular caught her attention.

“Miss Meridies~” Croix turned to find Headmaster Holbrook waving her over.

“Headmaster~ I wasn’t expecting you,” Croix made her way over to the small, old witch with a smile and nod.

“I’m just taking a break from supervising,” Holbrook admitted. “Professor Finneran can be a hard woman to avoid.”

Croix chuckled. “I’ll bet. I’m glad to see you. Have you been enjoying the festivities so far?”

“Yes, of course~ I’m proud of what my students have accomplished here.” She nodded, turning to look at the stage as it was being set up for the next act. “Though I will have to admit, I’m rather impressed by your performance. It isn’t typical of you to do something so… flashy.”

“I suppose I had a bit of influence from someone else,” Croix admitted, smiling as she caught a streak of red peek behind the curtain, teasing her from a distance.

“Definitely a better performance last year’s. Hoping to reclaim your title?” Holbrook mused.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to take that title from someone who deserves it far more than I. I simply did as expected of me,” Croix said, bowing.

“Oh? Do you have someone in mind you think will win the title over yourself?” Holbrook quirked a brow at Croix’s statement and watched as she crossed her arms and smirked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

The announcer called for Chariot’s group and revved up the crowd once more. The deafening cries around them drowned out Holbrook’s farewells as she made her way back to her table, earning a glare from Finneran, who was, indeed, upset at her unprecedented exit. As the group stepped on stage, all was silent. No one else had any idea what to expect from Chariot, and as the whole school’s eyes were glued to the stage, Croix felt a sense of pride well up in her as she watched her friend take the world by storm- or- moreover- by swarm. A rabble of butterflies, a kaleidoscope of color ignited on stage, taking shapes of cats, and sharks, and horses, and birds, each in succession with one another, each demanding audience captivity, and each receiving a variety of awe as they danced and streaked their way across the night sky. As Croix watched she felt her heart race, and thought back to those countless months spent in the field they’d considered their place, watching Chariot practice this routine. With each transformation she remembered each of Chariot’s failures, the time she spun herself dizzy and fell to the ground, the time she failed to transform into the creature she’d hoped for, the time she had accidentally cast the spell on Croix instead. Each time she heard the phrase she could feel the static in the air rising, almost as if the distance between them had dropped away and they were once again back in their field, Croix sitting on the small stone wall, watching Chariot perform for her, and only her. _Open Your heart. **Arae Aryrha.**_

Chariot finished off with a dazzling display, a combination of her own magics alongside her two assistants, showering her in shimmering starlight, iridescent, incandescent, impossibly spectacular. Croix had blinked and returned to the present with a wide grin, finding herself practically in tears with how beautiful everything looked. She knew Chariot had worked hard, and she knew that there was no reason for her not to be cheered on by the crowds. But they were stunned into silence, so Croix broke that silence with her own cheers, louder, and more passionate than she could have ever managed before. It was then that the crowd broke out into cheers, far louder, far more ecstatic than they had been for Croix’s own performance, not that Croix would ever be jealous. Chariot deserved the praise. She thought she saw tears in Chariot’s eyes as she turned to walk off stage, but was unsure if the glint had been waterworks or the afterbirth of metamorphosis magic.

Croix rushed back through the crowds of students, bobbing and weaving, ducking and dodging, all to make her way back to Chariot’s side. She had to be there. She had to get to Chariot. She had to—

Chariot was in tears when Croix reached her, she’d broken away from the crowds that had cheered her on, past everyone, and sat outside one of the many dressing tents, bawling her eyes out. Croix called out to her and rushed over, barely able to say much of anything with how winded she was. She tugged Chariot into a hug, squeezed her and refused to let go, and as Chariot cried, Croix pet her gently.

“You did wonderfully out there… I’ve never been more proud of you, Chariot,” Croix cooed, pulling away to wipe tears from Chariot’s face.

“I was so scared I was going to mess up. When everything was quiet I thought I had done something wrong… A-and then…” Chariot sniffled.

“And then?” Croix nudged Chariot to continue. “It’s okay, Char. I’ve got you…”

“And then you were the first person to cheer for me, and it was like the weight of the world just rolled off my shoulders.” Chariot sniffed again and pulled Croix into a tighter hug. “Thank you, Croix.”

Croix chuckled and hugged Chariot back. “Gees, you’re such a mess… What am I going to do with you?” she teased, before pulling away to wipe the rest of Chariot’s tears away, cupping her cheek. “I had no doubt in my mind you could do it.” Croix planted a kiss on Chariot’s forehead. “Now… let’s get you cleaned up. I believe you have an award to accept.”

Chariot nodded and took Croix’s hand as she helped her up and the two of them made their way inside of the tent. Croix helped clean Chariot up and tugged her along back the way she came to stand by the crowd while the final announcements were made. As Chariot was called up to receive the crowning of Moonlit Witch, Croix couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. She walked Chariot back to the stage and assisted her in fastening the robes. As the hat was placed on Chariot’s head, the crowd went wild once more, and Croix felt the same warmth she had at the start of Chariot’s performance. As the ceremony concluded and Chariot left the stage, she returned to Croix as her usual, bubbly self, twirling around to show off her winnings. “Look, Croix, look~ I did it! I actually did it!”

Croix felt her heart swell as Chariot giggled and spun, finding herself becoming dizzier and dizzier with every frenzy of twirls. “That you did, Char-Bear. That you did…”


End file.
